A Hero for a Day
by joanofark
Summary: cross over between Stargate SG-1 and Tremors
1. Default Chapter

Burt pointed the Power Wagon towards Chang's Market in Perfection, NV. when he notice a black SUV and a black car. It wasn't Twitchell, his car was parked infront of Chang's Market. He was arguing with someone. Burt stopped the truck beside Twitchell's car.  
  
"You can do this, this place depends on them!" Twitchell yelled at a blonde woman. "I'm sorry Sir, but I have no choice," She said. "I am not leaving, I have a business to run!" Tyler came out of the store with two men following him. "Tyler, whats going on?" Burt asked him. "I wish I knew Burt, these people want us to 'come with them'" he said. "said, 'they want us to jump through a HUGE ring thangy-'" Tyler fell to the ground and a man behind him put a surrenge inside his black coat he was wearing even though it was about 90° out there. "What the hell did you do to him?!" Burt yelled and went to Tyler. "He wasn't coroperating," The man said. "I said, what the hell did you do to him?!" Burt repeated. "These guys don't go easy do they?" The blonde asked Twitchell, who just shook his head. "Why are you taking them in the first place?!" Twitchell yelled at her. "Sir, calm down, its classifide," She said.  
  
Another man stepped towards Burt. "Are you Burt Gummer?" He asked. "No, I'm Teddy Rosevelt!" Burt yelled, "Now what the hell did ya'll people do to my friend?!" "We will explain everything on the way, your friend will be awake in about 30 minutes," He said. "I want to know whats going on now!" Burt demaned. He looked at Twitchell, who srugged his shoulders. Burt felt a pench on the back of his neck. He turned around quickly, but before he could hit the guy, he too fell to the ground.  
  
"What am I going to tell everyone else?" Twitchell asked. "more like, what am I going to tell the President?" "He knows, he recommened them for the job, we just didn't realise how difficult they'd be to get," The woman said. "Thats Burt Gummer and Tyler Reed for ya, its like their brothers," Twitchell said. "Just tell everyone, that they will be away doing work for the government." She said and got into the car.  
  
Tyler woke up in the back seat of the black car. Burt was begining to wake up too. "Where are we?" he asked. "30 minutes away from Perfection," The woman said. "Whats your name, sence you know ours," Tyler said, then looked over at Burt who had just opened his eyes. "I'm Major Samantha Carter, this is Conoiel Jack O'neil. We are headed to our Colorado, thats where the SGC is," The Major said. "Whats an SGC?" Burt asked. "Stargate Command," Carter said. "Why are you taking us there?" Burt asked. "We need your help in find our one of our team members, Dr. Daniel Jackson. He was taken from us on another world and was taken to another one. We have just resently found it, and believe it is infested with a simular spiesie of the Graboids that lived in Perfection. We were told, that you, Mr. Gummer, has hunted and killed them." She said. "OK, back up, another world?" Burt was confused. "Yes, the Stargate, it allows us to be transported from different planets with the right dial codes. Every world has one, linking us to them. Dr. Jackson was with us on a planet we called P347X5, untill an alien race which we have not met took him to planet, P842J3. We sent one team out onto the planet after sending a probe, they didn't return, all we know is that one of the team members sent us a message that something attacked them from under ground, there were more then one and the team was, well, eaten." She explained. "And you want us to help you find your team member, on foot, in some land we don't even know?" Burt asked. "Well, yes," Carter replyed. "Negative, I am sorry, but I can't help you there, I'm not setting my foot on the ground out there until I'm sure nothing is going to pop out of the ground and eat me, nope, done been through it once, not again!" Burt sat back. "not with out my stuff any way," "We have everything from your bunker," O'niel said. "Impossible," Burt said. "No," O'niel said. "You can't get in with out the access code," Burt told them. "Well, lets just say, you need a new one," He said. "You broke into my home, and expect me to help you!" Burt yelled. "you can't be serious!" Both of them nodded. "Do you know how dangerous it is to be on land with Grabiods in it, they can hear your foot steps from miles, any vibration you make mean a meal to them. Even you walking on the roof of a house, they can feel your foot steps and follow you, believe me, I KNOW! They only thing that stops them is rock, thick cenment and rock, a cliff, mountain, explosives, and a big gun.  
  
Hours later, Burt and Tyler were standing behind the three team members and another team in the gate room. The Stargate had already been activated and they were getting ready to go through it. They were loaded down with weapons, Burt had his trusty Desert Eagle with him, and Betsy. Tyler had the M-16 that he always carried. They all walked into the gate.  
  
They came out into a desert. Tyler looked at Burt. "Wish I had my geo-phones," Burt said. "Look at it this way, Burt, we could die heroes." Tyler told him. He pulled out his blue cap he always wore out of his pocket on his green pants and took the army helmet off and put the cap on. He grinned with his sneakiness. He tossed the helmet aside. Burt copied him, he too had stashed his Hawk's hat in his pocket on his leg. They started across the desert. " Do you even know where we are going?" Burt asked O' Neil. "Yes I do," Jack said. Burt had his big gun out, Betsy as Tyler called it, prepared to fire if needed. This would be the first time he had fired it if he did. The gun had only been shot once and that was by Tyler. Burt was about to be eaten by a graboid and Tyler shot it. Burt had been disappointed, he had brought it with them to New Mexico on a graboid hunt. Now he would get the chance to fire the gun. They saw something in the distance. It looked like a little village. It was about time, they had been walking for miles. O'Neill looked over at Carter. She stared off into the distance. Jack tried to imagine what she was thinking but couldn't. "Think about him?" He asked her. "Yeah," She looked down at the passing hardened clay. "Its just like him to run off with an alien race isn't it?" He was trying to lighten the mood. Sam smiled. "Yeah it is," She couldn't think of anything to say. "So, what about them two loonies?" Jack pointed with his head to Burt and Tyler. "Loonies?" Sam looked back at them. Burt was looking around nervously, Tyler was trying to carry on a conversation with one of the other team members and when that didn't work he went to another one, trying to calm his nerves by talking. "They seem nervous to me," She grinned at Tyler trying to talk to Teal'c and was getting nowhere with the questions being asked. A man rode out on a horse to greet them. "Who are you?" He asked not getting to close. "We are from Earth, we crossed through the Stargate to find a friend who was taken from us," Jack said. "You are better to turn around and go back to your own world, the gods will not release him to a bunch of humans," He said. How insulting, Sam thought. "We are not going back until we get our friend back," Sam told him. The man just shook his head and said something in a language they couldn' t understand. "Follow me," His horse turned around on its own and they followed him back to the village. "I am Barron, I take care of the sick and wounded, but there are none here at the time," He said to Jack. "I am Colonel Jack O 'Neill of the Stargate Command," Jack told him. "This is Major Samantha Carter," Barron looked over at Samantha. "Why does the woman wear men's clothing?" He asked. "We are different then others, we believe that woman can wear what they like," Jack told him. When they came into the village, Jack notice all the woman wearing skirts and dresses. "What is a village doing out here in the desert for?" Burt asked. "Maybe the graboids don't come out here?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders. Barron got off the horse and the horse walked away to a stable. Barron took them into a tent. There a man dressed in the same clothes they wore sat at a table writing something. "Simon!" Sam yelled. The man stood surprised to see them. "Samantha! Jack! Teal'c! Guys!" He walked fast over to Sam and through his arms around her give her a hug. "Captain, please," Sam said. "Oh sorry Sam, Jack!" He walked over to Jack and went to hug him. "Oh no, no you don't go away!" Jack pushed him back. Simon laughed. "So your the only survivor out of the whole ordeal?" Jack asked. Simon nodded his head and drank out of a cup. "Yep, these nice people here found me and took care of my wounds that damn thing gave me," He drank again. "The graboids?" Burt asked. "Yeah what ever you want to call them, say, whats your name?" He asked Burt. Burt was hesitant to give him his name. "Burt Gummer, and this is Tyler Reed," Burt pointed to Tyler. "Say, I heard of you, you hunted them worms, yeah the graboids, shoot, that's been over ten years ago, what bring you out here with these loonies?" He directed that last part to Jack and Sam. Sam grinned at Jack. "To help find Dr. Jackson," Burt said. "and to kill any gradoid, shreiker, or assblaster that gets in our way." "Yep that's good 'ole Burt, shoot anything that moves," Tyler joked, but Burt took it offensive. "Hey I tell ya what, we know these other Niomians that have some horses that look like mustangs, good climbers, how 'bout I take you to them to get those mountain horse so ya'll can find Dannyboy?" Simon asked. "OK," Jack said. "Can you two ride?" Simon asked Burt and Tyler. "Yeah, we got some horse back home," Tyler told him. "Then we ride," Simon said.  
  
They cantered off into the hot desert on some horses that looked like Arabians.They were short but moved fast. In no time they were miles from the small village. "You see those clouds out there?" Simon asked Jack and he ran his horse along side Jacks. "Yeah," Jack replied. "Those aren't clouds, their mountains, we've got to get to them to get the horses," Simon said. Jack didn't look to happy. "Well why don't we just ride to Tarnation then?" He said more to himself than to Simon, but the man heard the comment and smiled. All of a sudden the ground started shaking. Burt didn't like it, he knew this would happen, ten thousand pounds of horses were sure to attract gradoids. The horse started running harder, but in a different way, and uncontrollable way. Their heads shot up and they ran with fear. Tyler's horse jumped to the side, shying from some unseen force. Tyler hung to the side of the animal, frightening it more. He reached up to grab the saddle horn but on grabbed air. He then tried grabbing the horse's mane, still grabbing damn air. "Damn it all!" Tyler yelled. His foot slipped out of the stirrup, he hung onto the saddle for dear life though. Burt saw him. "Goddamn horse!" He said under his breath. Tyler's hands slipped from the saddle and he fell. He felt the graboid pass under him. Burt pulled his horse around and cantered to Tyler. "Tyler come one!" He yelled. Tyler stood up and Burt helped him on the back. Tyler hung on to the cantle of the saddle and the horse galloped to catch up, but Burt had other plans. They raced a head, leaving the others behind. He jumped off and got his gun, Betsy. He waited for the graboid to snag to horse. When the graboid reared out of the ground taking the horse in his gawls Burt fired his gun, orange blood and guts flew everywhere. The graboid fell down and the horse kicked its way out unharmed. Burt grabbed that horse and jumped on. They galloped to catch the others who had just recently passed by. Finally he shot Betsy, he had been waiting for the right time to use it and he figured then was the right time. The horses still ran with fear, hard and fast. Soon the desert started growing patches of grass here and there. They cantered the horses down a hill and into grasslands. They slowed their horses down when they got closer to the place by the mountains. 


	2. Chapter 2

When they got there is was almost dark. Stable boys came out to take care of the horses. Tyler was upset, his hands were shaking. He sat down agenest the barn. "Thanks, Burt," He said, not lifting his to look at him. Burt was leaning on the barn, he heard Tyler, but didn't reply. The two teams went inside the house, Sam looked over to Burt and Tyler, she waved at them to follow. "They want us to go inside with them," Burt said. "Tell them to go to hell," Tyler told Burt. "Tyler, come on now," Burt looked down at him. "No Burt, you didn't almost get eaten by a damn graboid back there, or stepped on by a freaken horse!" He looked at Burt. "No but I did get ate by a damn graboid before, but did I stop killing the damn things? NO, now get you tail up and come on!" Burt stood there waiting to argue somemore. But Tyler followed his commands and got up and they walked to the house.  
  
When they got into the house a old man was sitting in a chair infront of the fire that was in the wood heater, a young woman was standing beside him. A woman was cooking on a wood stove, another man was sitting at a table in the kitchen. Others from the other team were sitting around resting and listening to what they had to say. The old man began to speak, but in a different language not known to man. The young woman beside him listened carefully and when he stopped talking, she translated. "I am Joan, protector of Omega, king of Ionia. We are the last survivors of our home planet and have taken refugee here on Arth. Our planet was invaded by an alien race that has followed us here and are planing to take Arth too. Your lost friend will help them, even though he does not want to." She stopped and he began again. "you must find him before its to late, if you don't they will have the power to destroy all things. You must find him!" The old man looked at them, then got up and went into another room. "He has gone to rest," She said. "I thought he was going to tell us how to get there," Jack said. "He will, now, you must eat, then rest your selves, your days will be long and tiring," She smiled at them all. They were all fed some sort of soup, it had a funny taste to it, even Tyler agreed with Burt that his MRE's tasted better then the soup. They handed in their soup unfinished, saying they had enough and were full. Then they went back out to the barn. Burt picked up his pack he had brought with him and dug in it until he found what he had wanted. He tossed a silver package to Tyler and took one for himself. "Just because I agreed with you that your MREs tasted better didn't mean I would eat one," Tyler said but opened it any ways. "hey Burt, you got a fork or spoon in there?" Burt had his only spoon, he gave Tyler a funny look. "You want to use it when I'm done?" "No thanks, I'll use my fingers." Tyler gave him his funny look back. As soon as he opened it it grew hot. It was chicken and something, Tyler didn't read the package, he just saw the chicken, or at least he hoped it was chicken. He reached in with his fingers and pulled a piece out. "Owe, damn it!" He quickly put it back in the silver package. He looked at his fingers. He sat down agenst the barn and waited for it to cool alittle. Burt smiled to him self. Later on Joan came out of the house, she wore a crystal blue dress, that was something they weren't use to, all the women wore dresses. "I am to ride with you tomorrow," She stood in front of them. The sun was getting to go down. "You should get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day, the sun will stay over head longer now." She started to walk to the house, but stopped. "are you just going to sit there or are you going to come in?" They got up and followed her back in the house. She lead them to a door and opened it after taking a lit candle off the mantel above the fire place. She stepped down to the stairs leading down below the house. Burt was hesitant to go in, not knowing where she was taking them, but Tyler was glad she was taking them to their own rooms. When they got to the bottom, she lead them past doors. "What are they too?" Tyler asked. "Those are other rooms, a room to store food, weapons, blankets, and other things." She said. They made a sharp turn to the right and pasted more doors. "What about those?" Burt asked. "Those are the rooms that the others are staying in," She told them as they reached two of the last rooms before another sharp turn came up. "these are your rooms." The doors were open to the inside, and there were candles lit by the bed. "If you go around this turn there will be six bathrooms and two chambers for you to go, there is warm water in the bathroom if you want to take a bath." With that she walked off. Burt and Tyler went into their rooms, Tyler flopped down in his bed, amazingly it was soft, he quickly took his boots off and pulled his blanket over him, he didn't feel like taking anything else off. Burt left his boots on and his clothes, there was no telling what might happen, and he didn't want to be caught with out them on. Burt laid there awake, he looked at his watch, by his time it wasn't late at all, it was only 1300 hours. But time was different here, he knew they would be awakened if it was morning, but he couldn't sleep, he didn't feel safe enough. He sat up and stood, and walked to the door and opened it slowly, he could hear the snores of the others down the hall. He went to the right down the hall of the bath rooms, there was no stench or anything. So he kept walking. He had to make another sharp right and he walked down there, made another sharp right, he made a total of 10 sharp rights till he finally decided he didn't where the hell he was. He didn't have his candle, he had left it absent mindly not thinking. He kept walking, he finally heard a door open, he must be close to the others. He didn't run, he didn't want to startle them. He saw a soft glowing light just up a head, then BAM. He staggered back almost falling. "What the hell?" He rubbed his head, and as his eyes focused on what was in front of him, he felt dumb, the glowing light had got him confused and he had ran into the wall. He looked around the corner. "Whose there?" A young voice called, it was Joan. "Its just me," Burt said. "You scared me!" She whispered harshly. "Whats there to be scared of, nothing can get down here," He whispered back. "Thats what you think!" She whispered harshly again. Burt was quiet for a while. "What do you mean?" He asked, still whispering, "and why are we whispering?" "Do you want to wake the others?" She held her candle up as far as she could, Burt could see the doors, he looked down. Damn I must have walked around here a thousand times! He thought as he saw his foot prints. "What did you mean?" He asked again. "Them, big worm things that travell under ground, when I was little I seen them come through here and bury themselves under the floor," She whispered to him. Burt went pale, any vibration they make could mean death. "don't worry, that was over six-hunderd years ago," She smiled at him. "What?" He asked. "six-hunderd years ago?" "Yes, next month will be my six-hunderdth birthday," She told him. "Your six-hundred years old? I thought you were like twenty or something," He couldn't believe how old she was but still looked so young. "Yes I am," She whispered. "now come on, you need to get some sleep." She grabbed his hand and led him to his room. 


End file.
